In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Some electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, smart phones, computers, etc.) use audio or speech signals. These electronic devices may encode speech signals for storage or transmission. For example, a cellular phone captures a user's voice or speech using a microphone. For instance, the cellular phone converts an acoustic signal into an electronic signal using the microphone. This electronic signal may then be formatted for transmission to another device (e.g., cellular phone, smart phone, computer, etc.) or for storage.
Transmitting or sending an uncompressed speech signal may be costly in terms of bandwidth and/or storage resources, for example. Some schemes exist that attempt to represent a speech signal more efficiently (e.g., using less data). However, these schemes may not represent some parts of a speech signal well, resulting in degraded performance. As can be understood from the foregoing discussion, systems and methods that improve signal coding may be beneficial.